As is well known, nickel-chromium-molybdenum alloys are extensively used commercially by reason of their ability to resist the ravages occasioned by the aggressive attack of various corrosives, notably chlorides which cause crevice corrosion and oxidizing acids which promote intergranular corrosion. Alloys of this type are commonly used in the more severe corrosive environments and usually must be welded to provide desired articles of manufacture, e.g., tubing, large containers/vessels, etc. As such and in use, these articles are exposed to elevated temperatures and this gives rise to a problem of additional concern, to wit, corrosive attack at the weld and/or heat affected zone (HAZ). This problem is well known to, for example, the chemical process industry where more than passing attention is given to the gravity of attack.
To determine the likelihood of intergranular attack an ASTM test (G-28) is often use whereby an alloy is exposed to a temperature of circa 1400.degree.-1700.degree. F. (760.degree.-927.degree. C.) prior to exposure in given corrosives to ascertain its propensity to undergo attack. It is often referred to as a "sensitizing" temperature, i.e., a temperature deemed "sensitive" in predicting attack. There are two ASTM G-28 tests, the ASTM G-28 Method "B" test being deemed more reliable in determining this "sensitivity" as opposed to the ASTM G-28 Method "A" Test.